FrozenTale
by Jacky the Serket
Summary: Note: this has nothing to do with the movie Frozen. The Underground is nothing but a frozen area underneath the sunny and warm surface. Frisk, a human used to the heat, had fallen into the Underground, and not only do they want out, but they also want to free the monsters. After all, everyone deserves to enjoy sunshine. Rated T just in case.
1. FrozenTale: Fallen Down

One of the first things the human noticed while they were falling down was that, well, they were falling. That was easy enough to notice. First they were walking out in the wilderness, and then suddenly they were falling down a giant hole. The second thing the human noticed was that it was getting considerably cold. Mind you, the human was dressed in shorts and a striped T-shirt. They were not in much of a condition to handle chilly weather. Though, the cold wasn't what the human was focused on, and instead they worried about the fall they were taking.

As the human, named Frisk, continued to plummet towards the ground, they closed their eyes and hoped for the best. Maybe they wouldn't die. ...maybe. A few moments later, the child made contact with...something. Something very cold. Frisk, who was left surprisingly unharmed, gasped from the sudden coldness and got out of whatever they had fallen in. They turned around to find a large pile of...what even was that?

Being influenced by curiosity, Frisk took a step towards the pile of white substance and picked up a handful of it. It was cold to the touch...what was this? Oh, wait! This was snow, right? Frisk remembered reading something about snow, once, and it looked kind of liked this. Frisk hasn't actually seen snow before, so this was a new experience for him.

It was then that Frisk remembered he had just fallen down a giant hole in the ceiling and took a look around. They looked up at the whole and shook their head. Some sunlight shone through the hole, which was nice, but what wasn't nice was the fact that Frisk would be unable to climb up, unless they get an incredibly tall ladder. Until then, they won't be able to go back home, unless they can find another way back…

The fallen child then turned to the only place they can really go. Not wanting to stay in this chilly environment for much longer, they walked down the path, shivering slightly as they did. Why was it so cold here? Honestly, it probably had to do with their clothing, but it wasn't like Frisk was dressed up and prepared for all of this.

At the end of the path, they were met with a...very weird looking flower. Nothing he's ever seen before. The flower had only four petals, and were made up in a cup formation, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was when Frisk took a step closer. Two things happened, then. They noticed the flower actually had a face in the middle of the cup, and then the flower decided to speak up and talk.

"Howdy!" the flower greeted in a high pitched voice and a cheerful sounding tone. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Underground, ain'tcha?"

Frisk took a step back as soon as the flower started talking. Underground? Was that where he was? Well, they were Underground. Not a very creative name, but this wasn't the time to complain about that. The human responded with a nod.

"Oh, goodie! Then I get to tell you how things work around here!" The flower seemed to be pretty happy to hear this, and he gave Frisk a cute wink. Suddenly, a heart shaped object came out of Frisk's chest and floated in front of him. They were taken by surprise at first, and once more took a step back, but then they'd try to reach out and touch it. It was...pretty warm, actually.

"Do you see that? That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" The flower leaned towards the SOUL slightly, it's stem bending forward along with the four petals. "Your SOUL starts weak, first, but can get stronger when you get LV!"

LV? Is that what the flower said? What the heck was LV? To display thier confusion, the human tilted their head a small bit, wanting the flower to continue. They were curious, now! You can't leave them with unanswered questions!

"What's LV, you ask?" The flower laughed a high pitched, somewhat annoying laugh (though Frisk wasn't going to say that) and winked once more. "Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Oh, they were going to get love? That's awesome! Love is always nice! So, the human energetically nodded their head. Love please! Love is good!

Flowey nodded and then multiple cube looking things appeared in front of him. "Down here, love is shared through little, white...friendliness cubes!" Yeah, that sounded right, and this kid was...probably stupid enough to believe it. Flowey then sent the cubes towards the child. "Here we go! Try to get as many as you can!"

The child nodded and then waited for one o the cubes to get close. They tried to grab one of them, but it was cold. It was unbearably cold, and incredibly painful! Woah! Suddenly the fallen human took a step back and shook his head. That...that hurt. Agh. Frisk looked up at the flower once more and noticed it now had a rather demented looking face.

"You idiot!" the Flower laughed and shook his head (petals? Maybe that's not the right word.). "I can't believe how gullible you are! Who can pass up an opportunity like this? You see, in this world, it's kill or be killed!"

Frisk was about to respond, even bringing their hands up to sign something, but they forgot whatever they were going to say when they noticed those cubes were now surrounding them. There didn't seem to be a way out, and Frisk wasn't sure if he was in any condition to run anyways.

"DIE!" The flower exclaimed with a laugh that Frisk would not want to hear again, and considering it seemed like he was going to die soon, he probably wouldn't have to.

Though, what happened next came as a surprise. The cubes suddenly disappeared, taking both Flowey and Frisk by surprised. Then, suddenly, a fireball was launched at the flower. It hit the plant and knocked it off to...well, Frisk didn't pay attention to that. What they did pay attention to was that they felt better now. They didn't feel so weak. In fact, they felt...stronger, even.

It was then that this odd person showed up. While Frisk wasn't trying to sound rude, the easiest way they could described her was that she looked like a goat on two legs. She was also wearing a thick purple parka that covered just about all of her body, kind of like a robe. On the parka was some symbol of three triangles, one pointing down, and two pointing up. Above the triangles was a circle with what Frisk could only describe as angel wings. Despite the cold environment, this goat lady didn't look all that cold. Man, Frisk needed to get one of those coats…

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," said the goat lady. She had a sweet, soft voice. Toriel then smiled at the child and waved. "Hello, my child. My name is Toriel, and I'm the guardian of The Ruins."

Frisk, who was thankful for Toriel saving her, gave the goat lady a wide smile and a wave. Hello, goat lady! Maybe she had another one of those jackets lying around.

It was then that Toriel noticed the human was shivering, and she gasped. "Oh my, you must be freezing wearing clothes like that," she said. She walked over towards the child and held out her hand. "Come with me, my child. I will be sure to give you some clothes that will keep you warm."

Frisk looked down at the hand the goat lady offered and then looked up at Toriel. She seemed nice! Though, that flower did too, and he turned out to be pretty evil, but...maybe Frisk was just a bit too trusting of others, as they did grab Toriel's hand. Yes, warm clothes would be pretty awesome right about now.

So, the goat mother would lead the child deeper into The Ruins, Frisk shivering the whole time, but also wondering how they were going to get back home. Well, they'd figure it out eventually.

((Okay, so, about updates. Until summer ends, they'll most likely come up randomly. I'll try my best to get one out once a week. I'll try to see this through until the end.))


	2. A Dummy Fight

Walking through the freezing Ruins wasn't what Frisk expected to do today (though, they didn't even know the place existed until a couple minutes ago) and yet here they are. They had followed the goat lady past a puzzle that was already solved. Toriel had said she was going to teach Frisk about the Ruins. Frisk didn't know what lay ahead of them, but hopefully it wouldn't be painful.

It was then that the two came into a room with multiple levers, and the human looked around curiously. There were three levers, and one of them had mutiple arrows pointing at it. Huh...okay then. Glancing towards the exit to the room, Frisk would notice a few spikes jutting out from the floor. Oh, that doesn't look nice...

"Try to solve this puzzle," the goat person said, gesturing towards the three levers. "You may find it a bit easy, though. I had left a few clues to show you which one is the right one. Well, go ahead, my child."

The human nodded and walked over to the lever with all of the arrows pointing towards it. Well, this was probably the right one. Could Toriel make it any more obvious? Frisk shook their head and reached a hand out to grab the lever. Their hand wrapped around it and they realized it was cold to the touch. They gasped slightly and retracted their hand. Woah, that's cold!

"What wrong, my child?" Toriel asked, tilting her head slightly when hearing the young human gasp. She had long gotten used to the cold touch of objects, unlike the human, so the temperature of the lever was not surprising.

Frisk just shook their head in response and grabbed the lever again. Ah, that's cold. The human quickly pulled the lever down and noticed that the spikes had gone back into the floor. Toriel clapped at the progress the human made.

"Very good, my child," she said with a smile. "I knew you could do it. Now, let's keep going." She gestured for the child to follow them as she walked into the next room. Frisk, stil rather cold, quickly followed after the goat mom, and once they caught up to her, they clung onto her tightly. They liked her. She was warm…

Toriel would give the child a quick hug in response as they approached a dummy. "Now, my child, while you are in the Ruins, monsters will try to attack you. What you should do is strike up a friendly conversation with them until I arrive. Here, practice it on this dummy."

Frisk nodded and then walked over to the dummy. They stared at it for a few moments before giving it a friendly wave.

"The dummy doesn't seem much for conversation," a voice commented, causing Frisk to jump slightly and turned towards the source of the voice. Their eyes would soon fall upon a kid, around their age, who was wearing a green and yellow striped jacket, and a snow hat with cloth hanging down the sides. The child, who also had blush on their cheeks, grinned and waved at Frisk. "Greetings."

Frisk would stare at the other child and wave, a bit confused. When did they get there? They took a glance at Toriel, who looked just as confused as they were. So, they pointed at the child. Maybe the goat lady knew where they came from.

Toriel would look at where Frisk was pointing and tilted her head slightly. "What are you pointing at, my child?" She asked as she looked back to Frisk, who looked even more confused. But...there was someone there! They knew it!

"Don't bother with telling her," the child said as they took a few steps towards Frisk. "She doesn't know I'm here. You see, I'm dead. The only people who can see me are those that want to."

" _You want me to see you?_ " Frisk signed, which only caused Toriel to tilt her head in confusion even more. Though, Frisk was probably even more confused than her. This person was dead? Why do they want Frisk to see them? " _Why_?"

"Because you can be useful to me," the ghost said as they walked over to the dummy. They ran their fingers over the fabric and then looked at Frisk. "Now, could you hit this dummy and get this over with."

" _But the goat lady said I should talk to it_." Oh, speaking of which, they still had to do that. They didn't want to stand here all day. They'd freeze! So, they looked to the dummy and waved again. " _Hello! How are you?_ "

The dummy didn't speak, of course. It just stood there. What else could you expect from the dummy, though? Not like it could actually speak, or move. ...why did Toriel want them to talk to a dummy anyways?

Well, that question wouldn't be answered by the goat lady, because once Frisk had engaged in a bit of conversation, Toriel smiled. "Good job, my child. You're very good at talking to people." And thin air as well, apparently. ...ignore the fact that the dummy wasn't really a person, but an object.

Frisk nodded and looked at Toriel with a smile. Praise was always good. They liked praise, though the apparently dead one just scoffed. "She's just saying that, you know," they said, which caused Frisk to frown slightly.

Toriel, before anything else could be discussed, then decided to head into the next room. "Let's go, my child," she said as she left the room, expecting the child to follow her. All of the others that fell down usually did...and they usally leave, but Toriel was hoping this would be different. She was hoping she wouldn't have to say goodbye to another.

"I suggest you follow her," the more vocal of the two children said. "If you stand in one place for too long you're going to get colder. You might get frostbite or something."

" _Wait, what's your name?_ " Frisk asked with a curious tilt of their head. They still haven't gotten a name yet, and it'd be pretty nice to put a name to this mysterious figure.

The child glanced over at Frisk. "I'm Chara," they said. "Now, if we're done with introductions, can we move along? Like I said, you don't want to stand there all day, and I'd rather not watch you freeze to death."

Frisk nodded, though they frowned a bit at Chara's somewhat rude behavior. They should be nicer! Oh well. Not everyone can be nice. The child shrugged and then ran out of the room and after the goat woman.

Soon after they ran out of the room, though, a creature blocked the path. It looked...very similar to a big frog, honestly, but it had a beanie with a ball of cotton on it and a scarf around it's neck. It was just an overgrown frog wearing clothes. Suddenly, just like before with the flower, Frisk's SOUL floated away from their chest as they stared at the frog.

Chara walked over to Frisk and took a quick glance at the Froggit. "Froggit. Attack four, defense one. Life is difficult for this enemy." It sounded almost like they were reading it from some book, to be honest.

Frisk blinked and looked at Chara, who would look away from the Froggit and towards the human. "I suggest you hit it," they said. "Do you have anything that can be a weapon?"

Hit it? But didn't they say life was difficult for this thing? Why would they want to hit it? Well, even if they didn't want to hit it, the child still pulled a stick out of their pocket and looked at it. Why was this in there pocket? They don't remember picking it up, but...they must have. Huh…

"That could work," the deceased one said, causing Frisk to look back at them. "Now, go hit the Froggit with it. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

" _Why would I want to hit it?_ " The child stared at Chara as they waited for an answer. Woah, wait, did this person have red eyes? That wasn't normal, was it? Last time they checked, you shouldn't have red eyes. Though, last time they checked, goat people didn't exist either, so today was just full of new discoveries…

"Because you'd be...liberating them." Yeah, that sounded good. Keep going with that, Chara. "You see, they're really suffering down here. It's all cold, and they are just freezing. A fight would be able to heat them up, so, just smack the frog with the stick."

Frisk frowned at that and shook their head. No, if it was really cold, then they could just hug instead of fight! So, Frisk walked over to the frog, which caused Chara, who thought they had convinced the child to fight, to grin slightly. Frisk didn't hit the frog, though, and instead they dropped the stick onto the ground and wrapped their arms around the creature in a hug.

It was a...surprsingly warm hug...Frisk kind of liked it. Who would have thought hugging a giant frog would be so enjoyable? The frog would let out a ribbit in response and Frisk would chuckle before taking a step back.

" _Hey, you're pretty cute,_ " the child said, and the Froggit...actually blushed. They weren't expecting that reaction, honestly. Huh, that worked better than they thought it would.

"Froggit didn't understand what you said, but is flattered anyways," Chara said with a roll of their eyes. Don't tell them this kid was a total pacifist. That would be unfortunate.

Frisk nodded and was about to talk to the Froggit once more, but Toriel had walked back to see what was taking the child so long and noticed the Froggit. "Oh, could you please get away from the child?" she asked as she walked over to the frog. "Don't worry, they won't hurt anyone. Hop along, now."

The frog let out another ribbit and hopped away from the goat lady and the human. "You won," Chara said with little to no enthusiasm. "Gain zero EXP, zero LV, and 20 G."

LV? That was what the flower was talking about, wasn't it? They didn't get that kind of love. Well, honestly, Frisk was happy about that. That love was painful! Love shouldn't hurt! It should heal. The child's thoughts were cut off as Toriel walked off once again, gesturing for the child to follow. "Come on, my child. There's still more to go through."

"You should have just attacked," Chara muttered as she walked past Frisk and followed after Toriel.

Frisk frowned slightly. Someone seemed a bit bitter. Honestly, Frisk was now wondering who this Chara person was. They seemed...strange, and apparently they were head. Maybe they'd figure out eventually, but it didn't seem like Chara would give them any information for now.

So, instead of asking questions, Frisk followed Toriel and Chara further into the Ruins. They'd figure it out eventually, but they needed to get to someplace warm for now.


End file.
